The present invention relates generally to wireless communication networks and more specifically to providing method and system for enabling coexistence of a plurality of communication technologies on a communication device.
Wireless communication cover various types of services like radio frequency communication, microwave communication and short range communication. Over the years, wireless communication devices have evolved from simple devices like cellular phones and pagers to multi-radio devices having greater communication capabilities. A multi-radio device supports a plurality of communication technologies.
However, simultaneous use of a plurality of radios associated with the plurality of communication technologies by a multi-radio device causes performance problems, for example, interference. This interference is caused in the multi-radio device when each of the plurality of radios operate in adjacent/overlapping frequency bands/channels. As a result of this interference, a transceiver of the co-located transceivers in the multi-radio device fail to distinguish between, a desired signal meant for its own processing and an undesired signal meant for processing by a co-located transceiver. Consequently, such interference causes degradation of quality of service, for example, poor quality of voice, errors in data sent/received, and complete loss of a communication link.
Some of the existing technologies use RF filters to reduce the effects of this interference. However, the selectivity of such RF filters is generally poor. Moreover, the cost involved in manufacturing a high selectivity RF filter is very high.
There is therefore a need for method and system that mitigates interference on a communication device that supports a plurality of communication technologies.